


【ROYJAY】红头罩的睡前故事

by JolyneChain



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JolyneChain/pseuds/JolyneChain
Summary: 红头罩给杰森讲了一个漫长的睡前故事。
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Kudos: 2





	【ROYJAY】红头罩的睡前故事

杰森陶德有一个小秘密。  
他每天回家会和帽子打招呼。

各式各样的帽子占领了抽屉。今天打招呼的是在大都会买的棕色牛仔帽18号，左边的是路过OA星时一个合作的绿灯侠送他的当地传统帽子34号。  
被存放在床头柜，挨着红头盔的是一顶老土的黑色棒球帽一号。  
他入睡时，棒球帽一号就尖声尖气地说:"我发誓，这小子心有所属。"  
红头罩:"是的。"  
棒球帽一号:"你知道是谁吗？"  
红头罩:"知道。"  
一号棒球帽用无缝对接歌剧的高昂语气夸张地问:"是谁！是谁夺走了我可怜的、愚蠢的、弱小的帽子架的心？"  
"他能听到我们说话。"红头罩说。  
一号声音顿时变成被掐住的鸡。  
当我很想听见似的。  
杰森陶德阴郁地爬起来，叹气:"晚上好，头盔。"  
红头罩:"晚上好。"

究竟是我天天和这群物件打招呼让他们成精了，还是他们成精了让我习惯打招呼。  
进食前，杰森陶德还在思索这个问题。  
红头罩:"不，你只是疯了。"  
或许它说的才是对的。

杰森拿起头盔，卸下螺丝，用润滑油仔细护理头罩，检查里面的电路。红头罩被他弄得发痒，瓮声瓮气地说:"你睡不着。"  
"我睡不着。"杰森说，"你们的原因。"  
红头罩:"那我给你讲睡前故事吧。"  
"你是会联网，还是会偷看我的藏书？"  
"我只会给你讲我心里的故事。"  
如果它有手有脚，那它现在一定是夸张地耸肩，故弄玄虚地说完后半句话。  
"——红头罩的睡前故事。"

[龙]  
"我失去了我的龙。"  
青年带着一顶破旧的帽子，背着一个模样怪异的红色长弓。他操着南方的口音，正试图让自己看上去可怜巴巴的。  
"摘下你的帽子。"  
"好吧，好吧，别动手。"他识趣地摘下帽子，"先生，我只是一个失去了搭档的可怜人，没有龙的落魄骑士，想出海碰碰运气。你知道的，那些龙，性格古怪的先生女士们就是喜欢呆在海上。"  
他露出那张还带青涩的脸，看起来顶多十八岁，这让仔细核对身份的监察官态度好了不少。  
"请见谅。最近出了一个热爱海上劫掠的罪犯，我们必须严格排查。"监察官最后检查了一遍资料，伸手在桌铃上敲了一下，"罗伊哈珀，批准放行。祝你凯旋，骑士。"

从检查关卡出来就是港口，告示板放在不远处，罗伊站在原地看着板上贴的公告，是关于这个月来公海上出现的劫匪，对方如同幽灵，神出鬼没，战绩卓绝，海盗到商船一视同仁。  
因此港口的船只少了许多，雇佣兵和军队持枪站在为数不多的巨大船只上全副武装，零星漆黑的旗帜躲藏在角落，试图偷偷溜到其他海岛。  
罗伊随便找了一个僻静角落，将背上的金属解开，喷红漆的长弓落地开始变形，几下扭动后变成半人高的机器人。  
"只有部分核心都能有这种程度，不愧是我写的代码。"  
罗伊蹲下来敲了一会，"现在去做条船准备跑路了，我的龙。"  
机器人刷的一下从腰部把自己分成两半，用有限的金属做出两把长刀，朝海边的木林走去。罗伊站在原地将帽子转了个方向，遮住刺眼的阳光，带着咸味的海风令他打了个喷嚏。  
"不错的开始，是吧。"他嘀咕，"骑士。"

上任半天的骑士被海浪浇成肉松咸鱼盖浇饭。  
咸鱼把黏在脸侧的头发扒开，艰难地吸了口腥味扑鼻的气，半死不活地把自己缠在船板上，试图和船板做同生共死的寄生体。  
虽然我是个坏蛋，但我不应该受此酷刑。  
罗伊哈珀开始回忆自己十三岁炸了投资人的实验室、十四岁毫无节制花光资金差点卖身、十五岁用天马行空的天才注意气走投资人、十六岁浪迹街头酗酒打架的青春。  
好吧，或许我需要这些。  
他艰难地在木板上翻身，发誓如果能活着一定要回去给绿箭一个拥抱，下一秒漆黑的海水兜头盖住他的视野，一切事物扭曲成不成调的幻象，恍惚间甚至有嘶哑的曲调搅弄他的大脑，试图从耳道勾出脑浆。

“那里有人——”  
“有个海盗。不，是个小孩——”  
“你们干嘛把这个小鬼救上来？”  
“顺手。反正不花什么力气。”  
“拉倒吧，这人一看就是穷鬼！我见得多了，离家出走的弱智，试图发财的贫民窟虫子。——他有钱吗？赎金能出得起一个子吗？”  
三个嘶哑的破锣嗓子站在他身边，吵得罗伊头痛欲裂。  
这帮人一点也不懂照顾医患。

他刚从浑浑噩噩的漆黑空间里回过神，首先嗅到一股臭袜子、咸鱼与腥味的复杂味道，在颠簸的船上恶心度简直像拍了buff，罗伊费了好大劲才忍住暴起走人的冲动，闭着眼听这帮“救命恩人”扯淡。  
“我也是以为他身上有点东西，一般人可不会在黑海的风浪里活到现在......”  
“行了行了，看完了就丢走。”  
一只手扯住罗伊湿漉漉的衣领，把他拽住往外拖。粗糙的木板擦着罗伊的腿，他感受到了满是划痕的老旧船板和凌乱的绳索，冰凉的金属卧在他的肩腹，完全没有被体温感化的意思。  
罗伊闭着眼，手指隐秘地一动，他的龙如臂指使，从指间溜出一截，随即腰部发力，跳起翻身，膝盖重重压在背对人的肩膀，对方下意识砸在木板上，不等他疼得龇牙，一根冰凉的针抵住喉咙。  
“我们谈谈？”  
罗伊说。

“我不会杀人的，你们是我的救命恩人。”他真诚地对另外两个五大三粗的海盗说。  
是的，海盗，这几个人都有粗大的关节和零星黑斑，一身散不去的腥味，最关键的是最高的那个人带着一个骷髅眼罩，非常海盗，哪怕蝙蝠侠亲自也不能否认他的判断。  
骷髅眼罩的脸部狠狠抽动了一下：“小子，我承认你不是废物，但是......”  
“我们干嘛喊打喊杀呢？虽然你们是群渣滓。”罗伊理直气壮地说，“但我也不是什么好人啊，其实我有个天才想法。”  
“听你妈——”最后一人长得最为平平无奇，看着就很缺大脑。他手臂上青筋暴起，正要冲过来，红色的金属悄无声息地捆住他的腿，咚的一下砸在船上。  
“哇，好疼。”罗伊说，“这是我的龙，你们认识一下？”  
随海面飘摇的烛光照亮了不知何时遍布船舱，虎视眈眈的金属怪物。

骷髅眼罩：“......”  
骷髅眼罩：“大人想说什么？”  
罗伊放开了一直压着的海盗。  
“这里为啥叫黑海？”  
“黑海是我们对他的称呼。出海时是很普通的海，遇到风暴时海水就会变成黑色。”  
他咽了口唾沫，“我们是误入的，正在逃脱风暴，救下您一定是海神的安排。”  
“好的，接下来听听我的想法，眼罩。”罗伊面不改色，“你们逃出海风暴，我保护你们的安全。”  
你不在我们就挺安全的。  
海盗敢怒不敢言，在线卑微地讨好。  
然后这狗犊子说。  
“我是个好人，所以回去后我把你们交给政府，你们拥有待遇我拥有赏金，皆大欢喜。”  
CNM，听见了吗。

他说话间海面已经平静许多，烛光一点点照亮室内，海盗隐约窥见对方手臂上的刺青，头垂得更加低。  
“你们可以叫我军火库，叫天才也可以。不用担心，我不打劫。”  
红发的小年轻发表完想法，正打算出船舱看看情况，脚下粗糙但耐操的船板嘎吱作响，不过眨眼，这艘木船就裂成碎片，烛火被海水卷走，他们失去了光源，只有海水极浅的反光，照亮一个满脸不耐烦的人影，仓促间罗伊只来得及看清他漆黑的短发和两摞赶潮流的白色挑染。  
“我打劫。”

求生欲极强的眼罩左手死死抓住木板，右手拉着昏迷的同伴，眼睛在两个死神的身上溜了一圈，迟疑。  
“......你们是一伙的？”  
罗伊疯狂摆手。  
不速之客显然没耐心扯淡，皱着眉头，罗伊把最后一个壮汉丢给他的同伙，刚刚的骚动中金属已经回到他的背上重新组装，这个地点的最佳选择肯定不是弓箭，但他对自己很有自信。  
“如果换个场合我还会和你多说几句，不过现在我赶时间。”那人说，他的眼神在罗伊红发上溜达了一圈。  
“我也赶时间，兄弟。”罗伊说，“我赶着离开黑海，毕竟人类不像你们这种海洋生物一样可以在风浪中来去自如。”  
“那就把东西给我。”  
“这是今年最大的笑话，有人向军火库要钱，啊哈哈。”他干笑了两句，“你看我像有钱的家伙吗？我的财产就是这三个坏蛋的赏金。”  
唯一清醒的骷髅眼罩朝他们露出狗腿的笑容。  
“我要你背上的东西。”  
“这是我的龙。”  
海洋生物嗤笑，海面起伏中露出他穿着长裤的双腿短靴。  
“得了吧小屁孩。”他说，“那算什么龙？只是金属造物而已。”  
“你们太久没上岸落伍了。”罗伊反驳，“这就是我的最新发明，我的龙，就算不是，我也不会把它交给一条穿花裤衩的鱼。”  
说话间他已经握住武器，冰冷的长弓线条流畅，在月色下闪着微红的光。  
然而对面没有动，只是打量了一会罗伊手中分外乖巧的弓。  
“你发明的？”  
“除了我，还有谁能发明这种天才武器？”  
他若有所思，陡然拔出腰间的手枪，一股浪花淹没假装自己不存在的海盗们。罗伊绷紧身体。  
“我叫红头罩。”他收起枪，“长话短说吧。你想不想补完你的龙。”  
“呃......其实我不想。”  
红头罩把枪口对准不着调的骑士。  
“偶尔也是可以想想的，你想要做啥？”罗伊改口，“我不卖身。”

“去你的寄居蟹前，我有个问题。”  
“说。”  
“那些人死了吗？”  
黑发的土匪一副大爷模样看了他一眼，说：“你以为我是谁？蝙蝠侠？”  
“你还知道蝙蝠侠！”罗伊试图拧干自己的衣服，“你一年上岸几次？大红鱼。”  
“那你是因为这张嘴才来黑海找死的吗？”  
“我来找我的龙。不是这个。”他拍了拍弓。  
红头罩对他的找死行为不予置评。  
“你有这把弓的线索？”  
他放弃了徒劳无功的举动，开始扒拉自己的头发。  
“......我们不必非在这里说话。”红头罩捡起自己赶时间的设定，说，“跟我过来。”  
枪在他的手指间转了一个圈。  
“你的魔法棒——武器，行吧。”罗伊改口，“我需不需要蒙上眼睛啥的。”  
“你只需要一件事，闭嘴。”

水流拽着话痨粗暴地潜入海底，罗伊主观断定这是红鱼的蓄意报复。他奇异地没有窒息，只看到不停变换的水波，几个呼吸就踩上另一块土地。  
海水依旧是漆黑一片，月光洒下淡淡银斑，随着水纹平稳呼吸着。  
“这里是内海的无人岛。”  
红头罩揉着脑袋跟他说，“证明一下你是制造者，不然你就死在这。”  
“你先告诉我你要干嘛。”  
“不想合作？”红头罩嗤笑。  
“那几个人渣没有死。”罗伊有恃无恐地耸肩，"你连海盗都不愿意杀，我干嘛还担心你杀我？"  
红头罩挑挑眉，觉得对方的结论颇为可笑。他找了个石头随便坐下来，长腿一屈一伸，迷彩长裤上没有任何水痕。  
"或许是因为你蠢？"  
"因为我觉得你是个好人，大红鱼。"罗伊对他眨眨眼。  
这话黏唧唧到威震黑海的红头罩都要吐了。  
红头罩放弃和他纠缠:"我不想浪费时间。一伙海盗兼人贩子和我有点过节，我要去砸了他们三天后的拍卖会。"  
"他们的压轴品就是你的龙。"  
罗伊抬起头，收起笑容仔细地看着他，对方铁蓝色的眼珠恶意满满地对视。  
"所以现在，证明你是制作人。"反派好整以暇地看着他，"不然你就只能去当拍卖品了。"  
"这不可能。这是我在投资人那做出来的半成品，我只带走了一半……这不是重点。"罗伊坐在沙滩上，抚摸自己的弓，说，"就算是蝙蝠侠，也没办法从我的……投资人那里拿走它。"  
"你投资人是莱克斯卢瑟？"  
罗伊瞪了他一眼，嘟囔:"不过我离开有几年了，也不是了解情况……半成品的残骸对我也没有什么吸引力——把你的魔法棒放下好吗，红巫婆，我没说不干，我也有点好奇，一点点。"  
你是红头罩，你不能崩人设。  
红头罩艰难地把吐槽收回去，对方的口花花令他觉得自己像被调戏的良家妇男——呸，什么乱七八糟的。  
"……他们的首领叫黑面具，你的龙是他新得到的武器，我从他那偷了个东西，能定位这个武器，才找到了你——既然你是制作者，那情况好简单很多。他的船目前停靠在黑海中心的岛上，你保住你的性命、拿走你的龙，我砸了他的摊，皆大欢喜。"  
"你要雇佣我，行动时就要听我的。"  
"我永远不会听一个能把自己玩到溺水惨死的十七岁小鬼瞎指挥。"他的指关节在膝盖上敲打，不耐烦地说，"你是我的俘虏，没收你钱就不错了。"  
"但是你需要我。"罗伊又露出得意洋洋的笑，顶着刀刮的眼神，轻描淡写地说，"熟悉这种武器的人可不会随随便便来海上跑，你把从黑面具那偷的跟踪器安在你的魔仙棒上，还不是只找到了一个我。"  
这到底是谁家的小鬼能不能把他拴好不要到处祸祸人。  
"……今晚去探查情况，让我看看你的能力。"  
最后他面无表情地宣布。  
"先谈报酬。你放跑了我唯一的财产！"  
"……我让你不死在黑海。"  
罗伊大声地叹气，脸上未褪的稚气令他看起来更欠揍了。  
"看在你也是个穷光蛋，没有信托基金的情况下，好吧。"罗伊托腮，绿色的眼睛不住打量对方，"作为酬金，告诉我你的真名。"

"你说完了？"  
"说完了。"  
"然后呢？"  
"没有然后。"  
红头罩端端正正地坐在桌上，毫无愧疚，甚至开始卖惨:  
"我是个头罩，一个桶，杰森，你不能指望我说完全部，有那能力我就会先给自己造个身体。"它喋喋不休，"好在我的故事很多，非常多，你要听下一个吗？下一个叫‘鸟’。"  
杰森陶德把它面朝下——他居然能分清楚什么是上下——盖在桌子上，试图摆脱红枣的魔音灌耳。  
"我疯了。"  
"你疯了。"红头罩叽叽咕咕，"我继续说。"

[鸟]  
“判决书下达的时候我还在夏威夷泡水，别误会，我没有勾搭妹子。我心爱的姑娘早就走了。”他絮絮叨叨地说，“这事，啊，真不敢想象我的措辞，但是这事不是我的错。我是说，他啪的一下出现在我的床上，这不是我的问题。”  
“所以你就连夜跑到莫斯科来了？”  
“我觉得这事不能让我的好朋友知道，你知道他——夜翼，是个什么样的人，更何况你看这小孩，他要是看见了，你肯定会暴怒。”红发的超级英雄含含糊糊地说。  
“到底是什么小孩？”  
“你先别怀疑自己，你是男的——别举枪，深呼吸，我说的真的，用奎恩的名义发誓。”  
“你不提我都忘了你还想过给奎恩生孩子。”  
“只是年轻时的口嗨......这不是重点，总之！总之，这小孩睡了，我就跑来找你了兄弟。”  
“你把一个能让你担上ltp罪名的小孩独自留在酒店？”  
“我留了little bird。”提到得意的创造物，他顿时眉飞色舞，“我的最新发明，能像气球一样冲出来围着你喊‘jaybird’，我打赌他会喜欢的。”  
“——罗伊哈珀，再多说一句废话，我就把你送进西伯利亚喂熊，绿箭侠来了也找不到你的踪迹。”  
枪咔嚓上膛。  
“为了你也为了我，千万别那么做。”他掏出手机，露出屏幕上的一张青涩的脸。  
黑发，蓝眼，稚气未脱，因长期的营养不良，没多少小孩该有的肉。  
红头罩瞪大眼睛。  
“你可以把下巴收回来了。”罗伊说，“顺便问问你觉得这孩子是过去的你可能性大，还是你我的后代的可能性大？”“首先我们不会生孩子。”

“排除二。”  
“第二不是每个人都是金先锋或者秃子。”  
“继续。”  
“第三我觉得你脑子进水了。我还在街头晃荡时根本接触不到奇奇怪怪的魔法或者其他的什么东西，至于现在，可以说是大种姓之刃的副作用。”雇佣兵耸肩，“至少现在如果有人想对我使用法术，我可以感知到。”  
“那他就是从我床上长出来的吗？”  
“说不定呢，就像丧钟隔壁那个死不了的兄弟。”  
“你说的很有道理，但你是不是不想面对这个小孩。”对方真挚地说。  
红头罩用尽毕生的功力从眼睛里发射鄙夷的眼神。  
“你脑子有病？”

“我一切正常，先生，如果您觉得有问题，那就是您脑子有问题。”红头罩抑扬顿挫，“要不我给您换一个？”  
“你怎么不给我唱一段？”杰森说，  
“也不是不行，来嘛大爷，下一个故事就叫荆棘鸟。支持点单，从您出道开始我就一直是您的忠实搭档，绝对不会唐突暴毙的那种。”  
杰森捏住头盔，假装那是妖怪的嘴，露出索然无味的神情。  
“换一个，荆棘鸟的故事我听得太多了。”  
“我都忘了您还是个好学青年呢？对不起。”红头罩敷衍地道歉，嘚啵嘚啵。  
“你还知道？”杰森要头盔精看自家安全屋后的书架，一排排或文艺或凝练的书名能令每一个街头少年眼花，“感谢你非要把我的格调拉低到地摊文学？”  
“别辱地摊文学，现在凌晨三点，还是四点？街头文学这个时候会写你和罗伊干柴烈火，我不会，因为我的主人是一个会被女朋友嫌弃约会方式老土的化石精。”头盔驳斥。  
杰森用余光瞟了眼时钟，这古董还是星火不知从哪个角落摸出来的，发声系统坏了，只会走动，罗伊闲得无聊时偶尔还会给它配音，滴滴滴的吵人。时针走向三点的方向，这个夜晚还漫长。  
“下一个故事叫监视器。”

[监视器]  
它平直地说：“你在旧法外的基地里找到了罗伊改造的监视器。”  
监视器已经是旧款了，这玩意向来更新换代得快，更别提杰森出身韦恩家，三五不时就暴力闯门回去找点情报，被拦在监控系统时拆了不少。他的装备即使不是最前沿的，也是能艳羡一干黑帮的新款。所以这个老旧的监视器从角落里滚出来的时候，杰森陶德回想了一会，才找出它的来历。  
这是罗伊当初塞在他身上的。他们这种人都有点毛病，不顺手往战友身上塞几个就不舒服，再被找到丢得远远的，红罗宾想找到他还要靠暴力入侵通讯。那个时候罗伊还在问“你认识他？”  
“你也认识。”  
杰森比了一个手势。  
“哦哦是迪克那个谈恋爱的弟弟。”罗伊了然。  
不过这个故事的目的不是揭短，好吧，就是揭短，但红罗宾不是主角，我只是单纯类比一下罗伊监听你通讯这件事。  
你顺手追踪了一下这个监视器的接听源。  
顺手是你的形容词不是我的。  
杰森从鼻子里哼出一个冷笑，懒得回应它的意味深长。

红头罩，令哥谭黑帮闻风丧胆的杀神，其实很闲的，闲到坐在冰山酒吧的包间里，看底下群魔乱舞，还能气定神闲地追踪一个过时三年的监听器，哪怕你知道这个军火库留下的，但是万一呢，万一这是有谁利用你的过去伪装的呢？红头罩从不拿自己的性命开玩笑，情绪上头在直播里干掉企鹅人是个意外，反正你对罗伊救走了——这也不是我的形容，是你的。  
红头罩阴阳怪气嘲讽一通，终于赶在它的主人把它拆解之前回到正题。  
总而言之，杰森陶德找到了一个信号源，还在源源不断地发射信号，这可是一个大问题，万幸是杰森把它丢在旧基地里。  
信号源于星城。  
杰森陶德不是很想去星城，倒不是因为惧怕，纯粹是不想多惹事，绿箭侠一直看他不顺眼，他也懒得去看绿箭侠那张冷脸。但这出关系到死人，他要跑一次。  
红头罩幸灾乐祸：“——说不定复活了，完美结局，是吧，只要这背后没有阴谋。你说杰森会信吗？放松点，我们这是睡前故事会，我只是个抽旱烟的新手村老头，每一个童话故事英雄都会遇到的小精灵。”  
那我真是见了鬼了。  
杰森举起螺丝刀。  
“好的你不信，即使你非常高兴和愤怒。”红头罩语速飞快，“这样那样之后杰森抄起装备就冲去星城，以防万一他黑进爹的情报系统找了最新的星城情报，没想到他一出门就掉进了一个洞，不是杰森陶德脑子有洞他掉进去的意思。”  
“我确实脑子有洞才会听你胡扯。”  
“我没有出场费你也不能这样浪费我的时间。”红头罩抗议地嚷嚷，它亮起的瞳孔像两捧鬼火，在漫漫长夜里看上去格外渗人，“你掉进去了，你变成——没有长出兔子尾巴，你只是变成一个正在喝酒的雇佣兵。” 

杰森坐在一个完全不讨喜的小鬼面前，罗伊把武器放在脚边，手里反常地拿着一本书。小鬼警惕的眼神带着红头罩最令人厌烦的哥谭污泥，散发着一百年都没见过阳光的垃圾臭味。  
罗伊在念一个奇幻故事。刚讲到几个穿着暴露的美人从主角身后走过，而一个顶多只有十七岁大的小孩鬼鬼祟祟地拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“你确定有计划了是吧？”  
杰森不耐烦地点头。  
青年把这当做默认，说：“好吧，好吧，美人鱼同志，希望你的计划不是抢了东西就砸穿这艘船。找到货物时第一时间喊我，我之前告诉我你的名字，虽然你还没告诉我，但是——”  
“罗伊。”杰森开口。  
“诶，别忘了交易内容。”  
“你能不能安静哪怕一秒。”  
“我们是来砸场子，你可不可以叫我代号，说来你喜欢美人鱼还是红巫婆这个代号？”  
杰森掏出手枪，被带出的还有个冰冷的小玩意，不起眼的金属造物，罗伊看了眼，说：“这我放你身上的监视器。”  
点题手段充斥着三流小说家的自鸣得意。

红头罩：“毫无疑问，你不知道发生了什么，你不知道自己为什么坐在第二个故事里，要听军火库跟萝卜头念俗套至极的故事一，更不知道这本书是怎么来的，所以你——杰森陶德暴躁地把那本书合上。”  
杰森在盘问小孩。  
“你叫什么？”  
小孩没搭理他。  
罗伊抽回手，咳了一下：“杰森，这书是跟着小孩掉下来的，你不觉得这和他的出现有联系吗？”  
“那你为什么不找扎塔娜？”杰森揉着太阳穴。  
“扎塔娜还有一会才能过来。你都能给莱克斯做幼教了，我给小小杰鸟念本书也没什么吧。”  
“什么？”  
“小小杰鸟。”他指了指对面的小孩，对面瘦弱的身体和酒店床铺格格不入。  
小的陶德面无表情地扫过红头罩，像看到了什么脏东西。  
“我做梦关你屁事。”小孩哑着嗓子开口。  
“你以为我会信？”  
“那就不关你事。”  
杰森看上去很想给小孩一枪。  
“行了，你们冷静一点。”军火库耸肩，“不管你们在想什么，在扎塔娜来之前保持和平好吗？小杰鸟，我的书还没看完。”  
“这种三十八流的地摊文学你可以直接去看圣经。”杰森说。  
“你说杰森是美人鱼吗？”  
书外的红头罩看着他，如同看到达克赛德跳艳舞。  
“不必用这种见了鬼的眼神，你不觉得这书写得很有意思吗？小小杰鸟，小孩，你在哪找到这本书的？”  
小孩：“神父给的。”  
罗伊翻着那本书，完全沉浸在自己的世界：“不知道作者是谁啊，我还挺好奇的。”  
那本书的作者是一个没脑子的头盔精。

红头罩拒绝承认主人的无端贬低，强调：“我再说一遍，我的脑子源于你，如果我疯了只能说明你疯了。”  
故事里杰森只能追问小孩。  
“你许的什么愿？”  
“你承认了？”  
“我没承认。”杰森说，“反正扎塔娜会来，只需要看好你，何况他现在无法交流。”  
小孩挠了挠黑发，不得不承认最后一句说得对。  
“行吧，反正是噩梦。”他说，“我可不觉得我会去当奇装异服的变态。”  
变态琢磨着这算不算头盔精的蓄意报复。  
红头罩劝他别钻牛角尖：“何必呢，你都疯了，干嘛还要在意你是不是抖M。”

两个人的对峙没有持续很久，罗伊完全沉迷在龙与骑士的三流故事里，剩下两个活人意识到他们思维的相似性后不得不放弃毫无意义的互相攻讦，被自己攻击没有任何益处，杰森陶德又不是M。  
小孩：“我其实不大乐意去犯罪巷，抢食的人太多。所以昨晚我去了西区的富人巷，总有一两个刚搬来的傻逼好意泛滥。今晚这出八成是因为那本书。”  
杰森偏头凑过去看，小孩恨恨地开口；“没什么好看的，很无聊的一个故事，一对同性恋结伴旅行。”  
罗伊从薄薄的书页后面抬起头。  
“不然我怎么会梦到未来的我是一个基佬。”小孩翻白眼。  
“你非要膈应我的德行一直没变。”罗伊也恨恨地说，“我刚看到美人鱼砸了船被迫和天才发明家失散，你能别剧透吗小杰鸟。”  
如果有枪毙名单那我一定第一个拆掉红头盔，再毙掉罗伊哈珀。  
小陶德困惑地看着没个正行的罗伊，似乎在反思自己被三流基佬文学毒害有多深，连做梦都要受折磨。  
权衡片刻后他决定裹上松软的被子回去睡一觉。梦境都是没有逻辑的，场景都是相反的，说明他长大后就算找恋人也不会找这种满脑子不着调、感情充沛的混蛋，他浑身上下甚至只有红头发算是优点。  
半分钟后他还是掀开被子露出一个头；“我还是有一个问题。”  
红头罩：“说。”  
“你凭什么忍受那个17岁的小鬼往你身上放监视器。”  
因为我们是红头罩和军火库，我们是法外者，是生死与共的同伴。另外你把我们和那本破书搞混了，我杰森陶德和美人鱼没有任何关系。  
红头罩正想回答。  
陶德回忆起什么，又说：“算了，我跟基佬较什么真。”  
杰森：“......”  
这个小兔崽子讨人厌的态度也该死的熟悉。  
“为什么不？他需要我。”罗伊放下书，摊手，对小陶德的迷惑感到不解，“在我流落街头时是他找到了我，说我需要朋友。我知道在街头的苦楚，睡纸箱上，盖肚子的报纸不出三个小时就会被风卷走。你什么都没有，除了手边的酒瓶。”  
陶德怔住。他头次遇到梦境里对他长篇大论的人。  
“你需要未来，需要梦境。他需要我，军火库需要红头罩。”罗伊拍拍书页，他终于看完了这个HAPPY END，心满意足地喝水润喉，翠绿的眼睛直直盯着不自在的小孩，“就像这本书存在的原因，也是我如今坐在这里的原因，我出现在你的梦里，因为我们彼此相爱。”  
“爱情。”杰森陶德喃喃。他头次接触这个奢侈的词汇。  
“我爱他。不是现在的你，你太小了，我没有炼铜倾向。但我向你保证，你会变成令我骄傲的人。”他低下头，认认真真地承诺，“我将在未来爱你，杰森。”  
“……我在做梦吗？在这个圣诞夜？”小孩说，“我收获了一顿温暖的晚餐，从转角处的面包店，又收获了一个梦，虽然这个梦糟糕透了，我变成和那群渣滓一样的变态，还和变态谈恋爱，但是一个梦，未来的我衣食无忧，有人爱我？”  
红头罩受不了地撇开视线，他实在无法面对过去的蠢样，哪怕这只是个童话故事，可他的眼神又下意识往这边溜达。过往站起来对他抖了抖陈旧的斗篷，他几乎嗅到一丝若有若无的甜味。面包的甜香，母亲施舍般的零星温暖，和或许温柔过的哥谭夜风。

“故事结束了。”  
杰森愣了一下。  
“这个故事叫监视器？”  
“对啊，是我监视你看到的故事。”头盔的声音低沉下去，“就像你看到闪烁的信号，其实没人相信你非常高兴，他们只会觉得你愤怒——居然有人想假冒罗伊来搞事，这还能忍？红头罩就该像烈火一样出击，去踩死哈迪斯，或者参与厄琉息斯秘仪，而不是哀哀切切地删掉通讯录，你真洒脱，在梦境里说真心话。”  
“放你妈的屁，老子才不会黏黏糊糊地说爱。”  
“所以是罗伊说的，你在等他跟你说，就像你分手后还要等他跑来救你才——”  
红头罩恼羞成怒，拍桌子：“你说完没！”  
“完了完了这会真的完了，睡前故事结束了，这个夜晚可真短暂不是吗？”  
鬼火在熹微晨光里黯淡下去。帽子合上双眼。  
“或许我疯了。谁知道呢？”  
“或许你只是做梦，梦该醒了；也可能是疯了，你觉得哪种对你病情比较有益？”一直聒噪的红头罩安静下来，平和地说，“不用急着回答我。”  
一个监视器从它的内部滚落出来，手边的电脑屏幕闪着光，显示正有人窃听。杰森看过去，上面显示监听来源是星城。  
像从天而降的饼圣诞礼物把他砸成只有三岁的呆头鹅。  
红头罩：“圣诞快乐。”  
杰森没听到，他跳起来带着枪和刀径直出门，将光怪陆离的晚安故事锁在安全屋内，昨晚的一切只是谈资，不能让罗伊知道的旧梦，不然他会被挂在法外者版面里嘲笑整整一年，他们还有很多正事要做，没时间浪费在无病呻吟里，好在那只是个梦——谁知道呢？


End file.
